Tristesse d'exilée
by K-naille
Summary: La faune et la flore du parc étaient un ravissement de chaque instant pour la grande Dame. Mais 'Terra Moraturi' n’était pas un havre, pas un paradis. C'était une prison. - "Maintenant vous allez me dire une chose; Où est ma mère?"
1. Chapter 1

_A, tLA ne m'appartient (hélas!) pas._

**Tristesse d'exilée**

Elle se pencha pour cueillir une nouvelle marguerite-flamboyante, dont la corole éclatante semblait un deuxième soleil, et l'ajouta avec soin au large bouquet qu'elle supportait sur son bras. Plus loin dans le parterre brillaient les pétales dorés d'une jonquille-sanguine, qui feraient une merveilleuse addition au bouquet. Ses longs doigts délicats piquèrent avec expertise la tige de la fleur écarlate, sans tremblement, avec une grâce et une précision qu'on n'enseignait qu'à l'Académie Royale pour Fille. Elle avait toujours eu des mains parfaites, créées pour prodiguer les plus tendres caresses, pour jouer de la harpe de Kai, pour balayer de leur chaleur les larmes de chien-alligators sur les joues des enfants.

Le soleil écrasait ses rayons sur le domaine. Un parc immense entourait le château ; la propriété couvrait quelques hectares de campagne et de forêt, dont le moindre arpent était une merveille de vie. La faune et la flore du parc étaient un ravissement de chaque instant pour la grande Dame. Mais _Terra Moraturi_ n'était pas un havre, pas un paradis. Cet éden était une prison.

Tout en parcourant les sentiers appris par cœur au cour des dix dernières années, tout en aspirant de profonde bouffée de l'air frais et parfumés de la campagne, Ursa se sentait prise de vertige.

La somptuosité de son jardin -sa cage- l'amenait à se demander si, au fond, et malgré toutes les barrières posées par son orgueil, malgré toutes la froideur de son esprit ambitieux et machiavélique ; si quelque-part, à force de patience et de ces si douces caresses dont seules ses mains étaient capables ; si, presque involontairement, elle n'était pas parvenue à se creuser une petite place, non pas dans, mais jusqu'au cœur d'Ozai ; si, pour la garder en vie dans un tel luxe, une telle opulence, à une si ridicule distance se sa capitale -comme s'il avait imaginé la visiter en secret sans jamais s'abaisser à venir mendier l'affection de sa propre femme !- pour lui offrir tout ce dont on peut rêver, ou presque ; si, dans un sens, et en pesant bien évidemment tout le poids du mot, si elle n'était pas parvenue à se faire, plus ou moins, _aimer_ d'Ozai.

Mais non, elle savait que ce n'était pas par amour mais par malice qu'il la gardait là, exilée au sein même de son pays natale, et retenue prisonnière des frontières d'une minuscule province appartenant, historiquement du moins, au Royaume de la Terre. Bannie à l'intérieur de la vaste île volcanique.

Elle savait que là, elle était complètement coupée du monde- depuis dix ans ! Qu'était-il advenu de son fils ? Ozai avait juré de l'épargner si elle parvenait à lui obtenir le trône, mais... Zuko était un petit garçon si sensible, si concerné, si _humain_- et le Seigneur du Feu considérait toute preuve d'humanité comme une démonstration humiliante de faiblesse- Ursa ignorait comment il se débrouillerait, sans elle, pour survivre à la coure de son tyran de père. Iroh pourrait guider l'enfant... s'il se laissait faire, si seulement il parvenait à se détacher de l'image idéalisée qu'il avait de son père.

Et Azula... elle avait si tôt embrassé la voie de ses aïeux dans la violence et le mépris !

Parfois, Ursa imaginait ses deux enfants, elle se représentait leurs traits. Elle voyait, aussi sûrement qu'elle voyait les beaux pétales de l'ignilys vénéneux, la beauté froide et implacable qui devait être celle d'Azula, à présent, pleinement femme du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Le prodige se serait pleinement épanoui, et il émanerait d'elle, comme des fleurs si chère à la Fire Lady exilée, un halot de confiance et de force, qui attirerait tous les regards et, Agni protège ses victimes, tous les cœurs.

Le fantasme d'Ursa se troublait quand elle tentait de capter le visage de son fils : ressemblait-il à son géniteur ? Avait-il hérité de sa stature, de sa démarche, de ses mains larges et puissantes- créées pour agripper fermement la courbe de la cuisse, pour enflammer les masses, pour encercler _parfaitement_ la gorge...

Le bouquet échappa à l'attention de la grande Dame, petite fille de Roku, et s'éparpilla sur les pavés poussiéreux.

- Ma Dame, vous allez bien ? demanda la timide Sorera, qui l'accompagnait dans ses promenades silencieuses depuis dix ans.

- Oui, Sorera, ne t'en fait pas.

- Ils vous manquent.

Le constat, relaté à la fois par la voix calme et les grands yeux bruns de la petite femme de chambre, était sans appel. La suivante savait ce qui tracassait Ursa.

- J'aimerais seulement recevoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur ! plaida la noble femme.

- Vous pourriez...

- Tu sais que ce serait de la folie de s'opposer à la volonté d'Ozai. Il n'a aucun répit, aucune merci.

Le souvenir des aspects les plus sauvages de son époux fit tourner la tête d'Ursa, et elle dut chasser les images pour ne pas être (à nouveau) prise de nausées.

La noble Dame souffrait de l'ignorance dans laquelle on la maintenait depuis si longtemps, non seulement sur le sort de ses propres enfants- sa chair !- mais sur ce qu'il advenait du monde également. La comète de Sozin avait irradié le ciel pendant une journée entière, deux ans plus tôt, et si Ursa connaissait son époux, il était probable qu'il ne reste plus de vie nulle part ailleurs que dans la Nation du feu. Faire du monde un grand brasier au dessus duquel il rirait, réduire le royaume de la Terre en cendre et dominer un continent mort, voilà jusqu'où, dans ses pires instant, menait le désir de domination d'Ozai.

Elle aurait donné son dernier souffle, ne serait-ce que pour apprendre que ses enfants étaient vivants et sains, et s'ils n'étaient pas heureux, qu'au moins ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir.

Accompagnée de Sorera, Ursa remonta à pas lents et mesurés jusqu'au château suspendu au flanc du volcan qui surplombait le domaine de _Terra Moraturi. _Ursa était absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage, dans le réagencement de son bouquet, et ne remarqua les trois Rhinos qu'en entendant le hoquet stupéfait que leur présence produit chez Sorera.

- Ma Dame... vous- vous avez de la visite.

* * *

AN: Le paysage francophone manquait d'une fanfic tournant autour du "Zuko-cherche-sa-mère-postwar", alors... béh j'ai remédié à cette lacune :-p

Probablement encore un chapitre à venir.

Et pour ceux qui suivent mon "travail" sur , pas de panique: je ne me désintéresse pas du Cap! Il avance dans ma patite tête et quand je serai relancée, vous allez crouler sous les chapitres!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tristesse d'exilée**

Chapitre 2

* * *

Le hasard.

Après deux ans de recherche, de menaces, de doutes, c'est par le plus pur hasard qui l'avait retrouvée.

Il avait presque renoncé à la chercher, renoncé à la revoir, renoncé à elle. Le seul lien qui pouvait le mener à elle refusait de révéler sa situation. Ni la raison, ni le chantage, ni les supplications, ni la colère ne purent le convaincre : Ozai resta muet. Et souriant de ce sourire froid et écœurant, satisfait, cruel. Ses sarcasmes cinglants et son mépris profond étaient tout ce qu'il acceptait de donner à son fils. Mais pas de réponse. Jamais.

Il l'avait bannie pour son crime, le meurtre du Seigneur du Feu Azulon, et elle n'avait plus mis le pied sur le sol national depuis dix ans.

Et c'est avec cette seule et maigre information que Zuko avait, à plusieurs reprises, pris les rênes d'un rhino ou d'un cheveautruche, pris la barre d'un navire ou d'un dirigeable, et parcouru les deux hémisphères, un portrait d'Ursa à la main, et un espoir toujours intact au cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à compter le nombre de personnes qu'il avait interrogées, le nombre de villages qu'il avait traversés, le nombre de tavernes sordides, de salons de thé, de résidences, d'hôpitaux, d'hôtels, de temples qu'il avait visités… sans résultat.

Aucune trace d'Ursa, comme si elle avait absolument disparu.

Il avait fait appel à Jun, la chasseur de prime «_ Hé, grincheux, quand tu sauras garder tes femmes, ça me feras des vacances !_ ». Mais il possédait peu d'objet lui ayant appartenu, et sur ceux-là, l'odeur était passée, faible. Pourtant le flair de Nyla ne l'avait pas trahi, et l'avait conduit jusqu'à un petit village du Royaume de la terre occupé par la Nation du Feu pendant la guerre. Et là…

Là, le shirshu était à moitié devenu fou. Chaque habitant du village avait, chez lui ou sur lui, un objet d'Ursa. Ils juraient tous les avoir reçus. Un cadeau du Seigneur du Feu Ozai aux habitants de la colonie. Et La piste s'arrêtait là.

La rage de Zuko avait provoqué l'hilarité de son père déchu.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que tu la trouves, avait lancé l'homme affaibli, entre deux éclat de son rire malade.

Peut-être. Peut-être qu'Ursa, encore jeune, avait refait sa vie quelque-part, avec un autre homme, et qu'elle avait eu d'autres enfants, qui ne soient ni un parfait petit prodige, ni une totale déception. Sinon, pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas cherché à le joindre lorsqu'il avait été banni, lui aussi ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être manifestée lorsque l'Avatar a renversé Ozai ? Le monde entier célébrait la fin de cette guerre centenaire, les populations de toutes les régions respiraient enfin librement, et quiconque pouvait voyager à sa guise d'une nation à l'autre. Comment pourrait-elle ignorer que son fils- pour qui elle était prête à tuer !- avait été sacré Fire Lord ? A moins qu'elle… qu'elle…

Il devait faire son deuil. Encore.

Mais cette fois, il ne serait pas seul.

- Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : soit elle n'est plus de ce monde, soit elle n'a aucune envie d'entendre parler de moi.

- Ne te laisse pas détruire par Ozai. Je suis sure qu'Ursa est quelque-part, et qu'elle t'attend.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas où tu la cherches.

- Mais, mais ooouais ! Aang a raison, si ça se trouve, elle a même jamais quitté la nation !

Des amis. Sa vie avait changé en dix ans, il avait d'abord tout perdu, avant de tout parier bêtement, et à la fin, il avait reçu bien plus qu'il n'attendait. C'était un présent qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter, mais depuis qu'il avait appris à tendre les mains –pour autre chose que propulser des boules de feu à la tête des gens- il ressentait sans cesse la poigne de chacun des membres du « gaang » le tirer vers le haut, vers la confiance, vers la paix.

Chacun s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider dans ses recherches, et l'avait accompagné dans ses escapades. Aang y voyait une sorte de pèlerinage ; Sokka, une quête dangereuse (et virile !) ; Toph, l'excursion de groupe avec lui (dont elle avait été lésée pendant la guerre) et Katara, sans l'admettre, devait y voir une forme de rédemption, et il avait la certitude que c'était un peu sa mère qu'elle cherchait à travers Ursa.

Mais même si aucun ne s'avouait vaincu, tous reconnaissaient avoir atteint les limites de leurs compétences. Les temples le l'Air, toutes les grottes de Kyoshi à Gaoling, les deux pôles et les marais avaient été passé au peigne fin. Il restait la possibilité d'une île déserte et inconnue…

Enfin, c'est _le hasard_ qui l'avait ramenée.

Lors d'un débat relativement animé concernait les colonies du Feu sur le Royaume de la Terre, de nombreuses cartes de toutes les époques avaient été posées sur la table. Les généraux, représentant Kuei, réclamaient des territoires au nord-ouest du continent, appartenant _historiquement_ à la Terre, mais colonisés par le Feu depuis plus de cent ans : c'étaient ces mêmes colonies qui aveint provoqué la querelle entre Roku et Sozin. Les avis étaient partagés, et les voix s'élevaient : « À quoi bon délocaliser des populations pacifiques et intégrées dans la région ? » « Ces terres reviennent de droit aux fils de la Terre auxquels elles ont été volées ! » « Soyez raisonnables, … »

Mais Zuko ne prêtait plus attention aux opinions divergentes qui s'échangeaient et s'affrontaient autour de lui : il avait sous les yeux une carte de la Nation du Feu, datant de l'an trois du règne de Kozun Premier, et contresignée à l'époque par l'Avatar Kuruk. Au milieu de l'ocre représentant les territoires du Feu était tracé un pointillé vert, que la légende indiquait come _« Fief de _Terra Moraturi_, dot de Lady Aora de Zin, offert au Seigneur Yo-Yo Bei-Phong du Royaume de la Terre, en gage d'amitié et de promesse de fiançaille par le Seigneur Rulun de Zin de la Nation du Feu, père de Lady Aora »_.

Une région peu habitée, perdue au milieu de la nation du Feu mais n'en faisant pas partie. Un territoire ignoré, inaccessible. Un endroit où lui, Zuko, une fois banni, n'avait aucun moyen d'aller.

C'était _presque_ une île !

* * *

AN: Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Probablement encore un troisième à venir, si je trouve un moyen de raconter les retrouvailles dans faire dans le larmoyant.

Merci à Fanatii'k. (Oh, et par rapport à une de tes remarques, je posterai bientôt une illu pour Cap sur dA, et je donnerai le lien, comme ça tu ne seras plus perturbée ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tristesse d'exilée**

Chapitre 3

* * *

Il avait parcouru la terre entière- et dans son cas précis, l'expression était à prendre au sens propre- pour la retrouver, la voir, se blottir dans ses bras et pleurer comme il n'avait pas pleuré en dix ans.

Et pourtant, il restait là, les yeux secs, les bras ballants, à quatre mètres- autant dire un océan- d'Elle.

Quatre mètres de No-man's-land.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'un mur infranchissable, une rancœur refoulée, une amertume tue, un silence à la fois glacé et brûlant les sépare... Mais il n'y avait point de muraille, seulement quatre mètres d'air suspendu au dessus d'un petit chemin de gravier chauffé par le soleil.

C'était une distance des plus respectueuse à maintenir à la coure entre le Fire Lord et tout individu. Mais Ursa n'était pas un individu, elle était sa mère, par Agni ! De plus, il ne portait pas le chignon et la couronne, rien n'indiquait son statut.

Par un effet de mimétisme étrange, la petite femme qui accompagnait Ursa resta en retrait, et Toph (« Sûr que je t'accompagne ! Si ces terres sont au Bei-Phong, j'aurai une excellente excuse pour rester loin de mes parents ! ») et Katara (« Disons que c'est ma façon de te renvoyer la balle ») firent de même. Toutes trois demeuraient silencieuses, dans une vaine tentative de se fondre au décor.

Il regretta un instant d'avoir demandé aux deux jeunes femmes de l'accompagner : s'il avait été seul, il aurait encore pu faire demi-tour, et revenir quand il saurait quoi dire, quoi faire...

Il lui avait tout dit, pour son père, sa cicatrice, son oncle, son trône, puis il lui avait raconté comme le monde avait changé, comme les peuples étaient libres de voyager, d'échanger, d'aimer, et d'espérer un avenir pour leurs enfants. Il lui avait décrit la paix retrouvée grâce à l'Avatar, et à ses amis- leurs amis. Et comme il l'avait cherchée- combien elle lui avait manqué, combien ses paroles avaient compté pour lui, comme elles l'avaient remis dans le droit chemin.

_J'ai failli me perdre, tu sais, demande à Oncle Iroh. Mais j'ai fini par arriver à bon port. _

Mais les yeux tristes d'Ursa ne posaient qu'une question, et c'est cette question qui épaississait la brise fraiche, et taisait les bruits de la nature environnante et, surtout, le retenait de faire un pas de plus, un bond par lequel il franchirait cette distance ridicule et immense.

_Et Azula ?_

Impossible, face à ce regard qui sait tout, de taire la vérité sur le sort de celle qui restait, envers et contre tout, et malgré elle-même, _sa sœur._ Impossible, aussi, de retenir les larmes de culpabilité, parce qu'après tout, il aurait dû- au moins !- essayer de trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de devenir... comme leur père. Il aurait dû veiller sur elle, avec ou sans son consentement. Mais il n'avait pas fait un geste vers elle.

Et quand elle fut au plus bas, quand la folie eut pris le dessus sur son esprit méfiant et calculateur, quand elle fut vaincue- _par une simple paysanne des tribus !_- malgré la vague de remords et de pitié qui lui serraient la gorge (non, ce n'était pas la douleur qui lui donnait cette sensation nauséeuse), il s'était détourné d'elle.

Enfin, à cet instant, quand il sentit son humeur noircir, et la colère monter, indigné qu'il était- à raison, que sa mère disparue lui lance ce reproche- sans un mot, seulement avec les yeux- ce sentencieux_ « Tu n'as pas su protéger ta petite sœur. »_ - il se revit, fuyant la cour martiale et les cris hystériques d'Azula, échappant surtout à ses pleurs enragés, Katara sur les talons. Il concentrait son esprit sur les milles choses à faire pour assurer l'avenir de sa nation- même si Aang devait ne pas revenir- sur les dispositions à prendre, sur les bannis à dé-bannir, et sur... sur les grands yeux de la maitre de l'eau qui lui disaient « _Respire ! Repose-toi ! _» et sur sa petite main (celle qui pourrait le réduire à l'état de lavette tordue si c'était la pleine lune) qui lui disait « _Je comprends._ ».

Pourquoi Ursa ne pouvait-elle pas l'attirer à elle et le serrer dans ses bras, comme Iroh l'avait fait le matin de la Comète, et lui épargner ces phrases qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler. Mais son oncle le connaissait par cœur, et n'avait pas besoin de le voir, pas besoin de l'entendre pour entendre à quel point il regrettait. Ursa... sa mère était devenue une inconnue. Et il devrait lui prouver que Zuko, le petit garçon boudeur et persévérant était toujours là. Là où elle l'avait laissé en partant.

Alors il franchit un mètre « Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu sauver Azula des griffes d'Ozai, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger d'elle-même. ».

Un second « Mais j'étais loin, et j'essayais de me libérer de la folie que Sozin a mis dans notre sang. »

Le troisième « Et si je n'avais pas eu l'oncle Iroh, si je n'avais pas fait les bonnes rencontres, j'aurais bien pu être responsable de la fin du monde. »

Restait un pas.

« Je me suis trompé, et je me tromperai encore, mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux, j'ai toujours été moi-même autant que possible. Je sais que je dois encore m'améliorer, mais j'essaye encore et toujours, je continue de me battre même si c'est très dur, parce que c'est ce que tu voulais pour moi,** maman**, je-»

Il ne put finir- d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ?- car Ursa avait parcouru le dernier mètre, et serrait contre elle son fils, devenu bien plus grand qu'elle à présent.

- J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais jamais !

- Maman ?

- C'est bien moi, chéri...

**~oOo~**

Zuko invita sa mère à résider au palais royal, mais la Reine s'était enracinée à Terra Moraturi, et Sorera était devenu une amie, presque une soeur pour elle. Elle décida d'y demeurer, mais envisageait de voyager, pour rattraper le temps perdu, et découvrir ce qu'il était advenu du monde en dix ans. Elle devait surtout rendre visite à un vieil ami dont l'humour et le thé au Ginseng lui avait manqué.

Ursa fut présentée aux amis de Zuko, ces héros qui avaient mis un terme à la guerre. Elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir la complicité qu'ils partageaient, de leurs conversations détachées et spontanées alors qu'ils portaient le monde sur leurs épaules.

La Reine rendit visite à sa fille, à son époux. Elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à la première, et ne pouvait pardonner le second. Mais quand son regard croisa celui d'Azula, elle comprit.

Mais ce qui rassura la noble Dame sur sa décision, fut de constater que son fils était devenu, sans elle, l'homme avisé et généreux qu'il promettait d'être, et qu'il était entouré par des personnes ouvertes grâce auxquelles il saurait persévérer dans le Bon. Il serait le plus grand Seigneur du Feu que sa nation ait connu, il rendrait au peuple du Feu son amour propre, il ouvrirait les frontières, relancerait l'industrie, protègerait les arts, ... Et elle serait si fière !

Quand vraiment tous les silences furent comblés, Zuko lui confia son projet de demander une _certaine jeune femme_ en mariage, et, bien qu'étonnée par ce choix, elle lui donna sa bénédiction.

Bientôt Ursa monta à bord du vaisseau qui devait l'amener à Bah-Sing-Se, et le seigneur du feu et ses amis la saluèrent depuis le quai. Zuko regarda le bateau s'éloigner avec une légère pointe au coin du cœur. Il détourna les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser l'amertume, et rencontra le visage rond de Katara, et il put y lire deux mot que son cerveau refusait de former tout seul :

_« Elle reviendra. »_

* * *

**AN:** Voilà voilààà les retrouvailles ont eu ce n'est pas trop larmoyant. Je pense que Zuko est du genre à rester tout penaud et pétrifié au dernier moment. Et Ursa... on la connait peu à travers la série, mais je crois qu'elle attendrait de reconnaitre vraiment son fils avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'il est devenu.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus (sinon, faites abstraction de ce chapitre ^^)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

(Merci à Fanatii'k pour son anthousiasme!)


End file.
